Sonic the Hedgehog (character)
Artwork Akira Watanabe Yuji Uekawa | voiceactor = Keiko Utoku Ryan Drummond Jason Griffith Roger Craig Smith | japanactor = Takeshi Kusao Junichi Kanemaru Tomokazu Seki | inuniverse = }} Sonic the Hedgehog , referred to by friends as simply Sonic, is a video game character and the hero of the famous ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series released by Sega, originally for their (Sega's) console Mega Drive. Sonic is Sega's mascot as Mario is to Nintendo. However, Sega has stopped consoles' production and made Sonic games for GameCube, Game Boy Advance, DS, Wii, Wii U, 3DS, and Switch. Sonic's main claim to fame is his ability to achieve speeds faster than Mach 1 (the speed of sound) which has earned him nicknames like "The Blue Blur" and "The Fastest Thing Alive". He is supposed to be very young and often recognized as being somewhat cocky, self-absorbed and ignorant, while still retaining strong sense of justice with a large heart, a friendly personality and an attitude like the wind. Throughout the series, he has had many different rivals, such as Shadow the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk. Among all, his oldest foe and perhaps arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman. However Sonic does have many friends that help him complete his tasks, such as Tails, Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog. He does have some love-interest as Amy Rose has appointed herself his girlfriend and lover. Sonic, however, sees her as nothing more than a friend and finds her schemes to get him to date her quite annoying. Sonic the Hedgehog began his life on the Sega Megadrive/Genesis, and continued to be Sega's winning edge throughout their stay at the console department. However, when the Sega Dreamcast met it's gruesome fate at to the PlayStation 2, Sega saw fit to place Sonic on multiple platforms, as well as their other franchises. Sonic would continue to be Sega's mascot on foreign technology. His first game outside a Sega platform was Sonic Adventure 2 Battle on the Nintendo Gamecube, but the first multi-platform Sonic game was Sonic Heroes, released in 2003-2004. Sonic Advance was also a launch window title for the Game Boy Advance, created as a spiritual successor to Sonic the Hedgehog Neo Geo Pocket Color Adventure. The last Sonic games during the sixth generation were Sonic Riders for the Nintendo Gamecube, Microsoft Xbox, Sony PlayStation 2, and PC. Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis for the Gameboy Advance marked the end of Sonic's life on the sixth gen handhelds. Sonic leapt onward to the seventh generation of consoles and handhelds with Sonic Rush for the Nintendo DS, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG for the Microsoft Xbox 360 and Sony PlayStation 3, and Sonic and the Secret Rings for the Nintendo Wii. Sonic's last games for seventh gen consoles were Sonic Colors for Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS, Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2 for the Microsoft Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, mobile devices, Pc, and Ouya, and finally Sonic Generations for Microsoft's Xbox 360, Sony PlayStation 3, and PC. Sonic would later shift gears to the 8th gen consoles starting with Sonic Generations for the Nintendo 3DS and Sonic Lost World for the Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Sonic has appeared with longtime mascot rival, Mario, in Olympic Games-themed sports games: Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games which were released between 2007 and 2009 for the Wii and Nintendo DS, Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games in 2011, for the Wii and 3DS, Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games in 2013, for the Wii U, Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games in 2016, for the 3DS, Wii U, and Arcade, and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 in 2019, for the Switch and Arcade. Sonic is also included in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character. Main stream Sonic games as of 2017: (Not necessarily in release order) *''Sonic the Hedgehog (video game)'' Platform: Virtual Console (Wii), Game Boy Advance *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Platform: Virtual Console (Wii) *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Platform: Virtual Console (Wii) *''Sonic & Knuckles'' Platform: Virtual Console (Wii) *''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' Platform: GameCube *''Sonic Advance'' Platform: Game Boy Advance *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' Platform: GameCube *''Sonic Mega Collection'' Platform: GameCube *''Sonic Advance 2'' Platform: Game Boy Advance *''Sonic Heroes'' Platform: GameCube *''Sonic Battle'' Platform:Game Boy Advance *''Sonic Advance 3'' Platform: Game Boy Advance *''Sonic Gems Collection'' Platform: GameCube *''Sonic Rush'' Platform: Nintendo DS *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Platform: GameCube *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Platform: Wii *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Platform: Nintendo DS *''Sonic Unleashed'' Platform: Wii *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Platform: Wii *''Sonic Colors'' Platform: Wii/Nintendo DS *''Sonic Generations'' Platform: Nintendo 3DS *''Sonic Lost World'' Platform: Wii U/Nintendo 3DS *''Sonic Mania'' Platform: Nintendo Switch *''Sonic Mania Plus'' Platform: Nintendo Switch *''Sonic Forces'' Platform: Nintendo Switch *''Team Sonic Racing'' Platform: Nintendo Switch ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Sonic appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. His special moves in the Super Smash Bros. series are: *Neutral special: Homing Attack "Leaps into the air, then home in on the nearest fighter if one is close." *Side special: Spin Attack "Rolls forward at high speed. Can be charged and redirected" *Up special: Spring Jump "Creates a spring and leaps up high.The spring sticks around if used on the ground." *Down special: Spin Charge "Dashes forward rapidly. Can be powered up by pressing the special-move button." Gallery de:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Third party characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Sega